The Heroine of Hyrule
by CrystalDarkSamus
Summary: Link has been reincarnated as a female in this fic. She learns what it is like to love truly and honestly.


**(Welcome to my story, The Heroine of Hyrule. In this, Link is a woman. Strange, huh?**  
**Contains: Yuri, non-consentual sex. You have been warned.**  
**The Legend of Zelda belongs to Shiggy and Nintendo. Enjoy! ^o^)**

"What a beautiful morning it is today. It is a great day to be alive. It really is." Princess Zelda yawned as she stretched in her bed. One of her many handmaidens had come to her room and opened her velvet curtains, revealing that the sun was beating down. The sky was a deep blue and the sun was very bright, illuminating the room. She smiled as she sat up, the sheets falling back as she did so. She was so happy as that day she was would be having high tea with her friend Link. Link was a beautiful young woman who was high spirited, adventurous, courageous and quiet. Her best asset was her beautiful smile and sparkling, sapphire eyes. Zelda had a crush on the young heroine; she hoped she felt the same way.

As she got out of her bed, she hoped that Link would let her give her a little kiss. She didn't know if she would let her but she was hoping she would. She dressed in her usual royal dress and slid her gloves on. She finished dressing herself and she did her hair, the brush gliding through her long brown tresses. She smiled and headed for the main hall, saying hello to the servants as she walked through the castle halls. She started to get a bad feeling about something. Trepidation filled her as she made her way through the hall and she headed over to her father. The King hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Have a great day, sweetheart. Enjoy the day and say hello to that spunky friend Link of yours." Zelda laughed and smiled before heading out the door and walking down the pathway towards Hyrule Castle Town. "Link, here I come..."

Link, the Heroine of Time, was walking briskly through the main town, her hips swishing and swaying as she walked. She was not wearing the white tights she was normally seen in that day; today she was wearing just her green tunic, belt, boots and her green hat. Her sword, bow and quiver full of arrows were on her back. She had decided to dress in that fashion because she wanted to see if Zelda would like the look. To be perfectly honest, thinking of the radiant Princess was enough to make her squirm inside. She didn't know how she felt about her. All she knew was that she liked her as a friend. 'High tea, huh? I've never had high tea before. I wonder what it's going to be like?' Link thought to herself as she walked, noticing some men were staring at her with what had to be approval and a little arousal. She blushed as she walked more briskly, wishing she had worn her tights. It was too late to go back and change, so it'd have to do.

Usually, the reincarnation of the Hero of Time was the same-a male-but this time around she had been born as a woman. With reincarnation, usually the person was not reborn to be the same person but this time she was born a female. Hyrule would always need Link and as long as it did, he would be reborn. She started to get a feeling of danger that something bad was going to happen. She had to hurry. She had a feeling that Zelda may be in danger. She hurried through the town and towards the castle. "I'm coming, Zelda." She murmured.

Zelda saw a black cloud of smoke appear in front of her, blocking her path and stopping her in her tracks. The Princess felt scared and shocked as the cloud of smoke dissipated, leaving the King of Darkness standing in her path. He chuckled darkly at her shock, before swiftly grabbing her slender wrist in his large fist. "My, my, Princess. You look radiant. Must be the power of the Triforce that's making you so lovely. You're coming with me right now."  
"Zelda! Hold on! I'm coming!" Link yelled with desperation as she ran up to them. She was shocked to see Ganondorf; nothing had been heard of from him since he killed the Queen-Zelda's mother-when Zelda was a little girl. She had never seen him in person; she had only heard what he had looked like from her own parents as a warning.

"Let me go! I am going to high tea with Link! Let me go! Please!" Zelda whimpered as she pulled on her arm, trying to free herself from the man's grip. She had no idea what he wanted from her yet the mention of the Triforce made her stop and think. 'What had it been that Father had told me about all those years ago? Oh, yes.' Zelda remembered what her Father had told her. All about the Triforce; how it was passed down through her family through her Mother and also resided in Link and Ganondorf, how important it was to protect it within herself.  
"High tea, huh? So you two are dating? I'd like to see you two kiss. Go ahead, do it." He smirked as he looked at Link.  
Link pulled out her bow and an arrow from her quiver. She aimed an arrow at Ganondorf and let fly, the arrow piercing his shoulder.

Ganondorf smirked and he disappeared with Zelda, leaving a confused and shocked Link in his wake. The young heroine ran to the castle. She had to tell the King post-haste what had taken place.

It had been several days since Zelda had been taken away from Link and she really missed her friend. She wanted nothing more than to see her again. She wanted to kiss her more than anything. 'Oh, Link...' She sighed, hoping that she would rescue her soon. She hated being around Ganondorf. She had to wear what he wanted, which was a red silky nightgown. It finished halfway down her thighs and left her feeling cold.  
"Oh, darling?" Ganondorf's voice called for her. She recognised the tone of his voice. He was aroused and he wanted her to come to him. She tried to run away but she couldn't. She then sadly walked to Ganondorf's room. He smirked and pulled her close. "Hello, beautiful...you know what time it is?" He started to kiss her passionately, his large hand going up under the hem of her nightgown. She flinched and tried to pull away, desperate to get away from it all. She yelped into his mouth as a finger entered her. Another one soon followed and they moved fast inside of her as he fingered her. She managed to get her mouth away from his, her eyes wide with fear.  
"D-Don't do that...p-please..." Zelda whimpered, pleasure building up in her body against her will. Soon, she knew she would release and she knew that's what he wanted.

Ganondorf smirked at her words and he picked up the pace, his fingers moving rapidly in and out of her. He began to kiss the young Princess's neck, his mouth sucking on her delicate skin. Soon he felt her release and he smirked. "Oh, Princess...once again you will be mine..." He removed his fingers and shed his clothes before pulling the nightgown off the Princess's slender body. He pushed her down and climbed on top of her, his length pressing against her sex.  
Soon, his minion in the next room heard the bed creak and the Princess scream. The minion had heard that scream a couple of nights ago, only it had been louder then. The minion knew what it meant. The evil King was having his way with the Crown Princess of Hyrule.

Link felt so exhausted. She had been travelling for days on foot. She would have taken Epona but she was sick. She left her behind with regrets. It was evening now in the Gerudo Valley. Only two Gerudo were out and about. When they saw Link, they began talking amongst themselves in a rather hushed and rapid manner. One then approached her and smiled. "Weary traveler, come with me. You look tired and your feet must hurt from walking." She led her to a home and to her bed. "Take off your clothes and lie down on the bed. I will come back in a couple of minutes." She left Link to take her clothes off, which she did. Link was dressed now only in her black satin panties. She blushed like mad as she laid down on the bed, her breasts pressing into the soft quilt.

The Gerudo walked in with a smile on her face and something sparkling in her eyes that Link couldn't figure out. She began to massage Link's back, her hands kneading out the kinks and knots. "You are very stressed...I will massage all the kinks and knots out." She rubbed and rubbed, Link relaxing into the massage. Suddenly, Link could feel what felt like the Gerudo's lips kissing her neck. She shivered, the feel making her shiver with need. "W-What are you doing? Why are you doing that?"  
"I like you, traveller. You are beautiful...and cute. Very cute. I want to make love to you. Will you let me?" The Gerudo resumed kissing Link's neck, listening to her gasp.

"N-No...I don't like girls that way. Please don't do that. Please don't. You don't want to that. Really..." Link felt alarmed by the Gerudo's request. It wasn't true she didn't like girls that way. She felt like maybe she liked in that way, and she was curious to explore that with Zelda. The Gerudo smiled and flipped Link over, giving a big smile when she saw Link on her back. She lunged onto her and began kissing her, her hand stroking her hair.  
"M-Miss...stop...I...yo-" Link began to protest, wriggling under her. She was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable at that point.  
"Call me Rochelle, my dear. Stop protesting and let me touch you. You won't know if you like girls unless you experiment. Now let me touch you." Rochelle slipped her hand down the bed and underneath her. She slipped a finger deep inside of Link, who whimpered at the penetration.

She began to move her finger in and out of her in a steady pace, her mouth finding the Heroine's neck. She kissed and nipped her neck before her thumb entered her and began to rub her clit as the finger moved in and out of her. Link began to moan as that happened to her. It felt so good to her; her toes curled at the pleasure Rochelle was giving her. Link soon climaxed after that, her whole body quaking with her release. Rochelle slid her head downwards, kissing her way to the young Heroine's breasts. She used one thumb to rub one nipple while she gently began to lick her other nipple. She loved the little mewling noises the young woman made as she did so. Before Link could do anything, Rochelle began to suckle her nipple greedily while she rubbed the other nipple rapidly.

Link mewled for more, her hand gently rubbing the hair of the young woman. She began to mewl for more once as Rochelle began to kiss down her stomach to between her legs. She gently separated her sex with her thumbs before gently beginning to lick her clit, feeling Link arch her back and hearing her moan. That sound was music to her ears. She began to lap at her, tasting her sweet flavour before moving her head down and licking her deep inside. She did that rapidly until Link reached her climax, feeling her arch her back even more so. She then gently slid up her body and began to gently kiss her neck before gently rubbing her body against Link's, feeling the softness of the young Heroine's body.

"Thank you for your hospitality but I must be on my way now. I have to save Princess Zelda. Thank you for telling me where Ganondorf has taken her." Link finished getting dressed and hugged Rochelle gently. She had been staying with Rochelle for two days and had enjoyed her hospitality.  
"You're welcome. It was a pleasure having you stay here with me. I also enjoyed your sweet body. Good luck with rescuing the Princess." Rochelle brought Link close and kissed her sweetly. She got a kiss back in return before Link left, on her way to get the Master Sword. She ventured forth, her mind determined to rescue her good friend. When she rescued Zelda, she would try and kiss her. She couldn't deny her feelings anymore. She felt love for her dear friend. She was scared for her. She really was.

Link reached the pedestal containing the Master Sword. Pulling out the sword was a little difficult but it happened soon enough. She put the sword in her scabbard and headed off, hoping that she wasn't too late. She was definitely going to ask out Zelda once it was all over. She smiled softly, thinking of her beautiful friend. "Oh, Zelda...I hope you will be safe. Please be okay."

Zelda kissed Ganondorf, a smirk on her face. She had warmed up to what Ganondorf had done to her. He had been using her body everyday and also using his magic upon her and she had then fallen for him. She would do anything for him and she knew what he wanted. He wanted to have his way with Link. Now he saw Link, he wanted her. Badly. She knew Link would get there soon and rescue her. Once she did, Ganondorf would have her. She was going to have her way with Link first. She still had feelings for her. She wanted to taste the sweetness of her lips. She remembered the sweet dream she had before she was kidnapped. She had gone on a date with Link, and then she had made love to her by Lake Hylia.

She then heard a shout from Ganondorf, alerting her to the fact that Link had arrived and they were fighting. She walked down the stairs, her white nightgown flowing around her as she walked down the stairs. She saw her friend fighting her lover. Link was in her tunic only, just like the day they were supposed to go to high tea together. 'Man, she looks incredible in that. Ganondorf is going to have fun with her.' Zelda smirked as she watched the fight. Link moved close to Zelda and looked concerned. "Are you okay, Zelda? I missed you. I hope you are okay." Zelda got up and kissed her neck, making Link jump in surprise. She then swiftly hit her wrists, making Link drop the Master Sword. She swiftly punched her in the temple to make her pass out and then carried her over to Ganondorf, who smirked and carried her to the bedroom.

When Link awoke, she was nude. Zelda and Ganondorf were looking at her body with keen interest. "Ah, you have awoken fair Heroine. Your body is terrific. The Princess and I are going to have you. I hope you are ready." Zelda approached Link as Ganondorf was talking to her. She then jumped on Link and began to kiss her. Link's hands were tied up so she couldn't stop Zelda. "Please, Zelda...don't..." She couldn't resist Zelda beginning to kiss her neck and grab her breasts. "Zelda, don't...please..." Ganondorf was enjoying the sight in front of him. Soon, he got on the bed and began to rub Link between the legs, enjoying the feel of her silky skin. "Prepare her for me, my darling." Zelda nodded and began to rub her breasts while Ganondorf began to rub her ended up climaxing from the rubbing of her. "I...stop..." She blushed before trying to fight back. Never in her life did she think this would happen. She closed her eyes and prayed to the Goddesses that they would stop this from happening. She fought back desperately, knowing that she would lose her virginity to Ganondorf if she couldn't get away. "Please don't do this to me. I'd rather die than this happen to me. Please, don't do this to me..."

Ganondorf smirked as he began to kiss Link, his tongue pressing into her mouth and rubbing hers as his weight pressed against her. Link struggled as hard as she could but she couldn't break free. After a while, he lowered her head and pressed it to his crotch. She took in the sight of his length. It was very thick and long. It was going to hurt her, she knew that. Before she could do anything his length was pushed into her mouth. He moved her head back and forth, his length going towards her throat.  
"Suck it, Link. Suck it with that pretty mouth of yours." Ganondorf smirked with satisfaction, moving her head as he talked.

Link had no choice but to suck his turgid length, her tongue massaging it. Tears began to spill down her cheeks as she did so. She didn't want to do this with him, she really didn't. She could hear Ganondorf grunt with satisfaction as he thrusted faster and faster into her mouth. He had her hair in a vice grip as he thrusted into her mouth even faster. Her mouth felt so good to him, even better than Zelda's. Soon, he released into her mouth, the salty fluid making her choke a little bit. She wanted to spit out the foul tasting fluid but he wouldn't let go of her hair.  
"Swallow it. It's a gift for you. Now stop trying to get away and swallow like a good girl. If you do, I will unchain your hands." Ganondorf smirked, stroking her hair.

Link did, tears spilling even faster now. Her hair was soon released and his length left her mouth. It was still turgid and became even more so as Ganondorf's hand began to jerk it off. She shuddered as she watched it release all over her face. It dripped down her face and stuck her hair to her face. "That is foul. Why on earth would you do that to me?" She cried out in disgust, wanting desperately to get it all off her face.  
"Now, it's show time. Prepare yourself for it." Ganondorf smirked, his weight going on top of her. The tip of his length pressed against the opening of her sex before ripping into her. The Heroine screamed in pain as his length thrust deep into her. Ganondorf smirked as he thrust in and out of her, the pain a little much for her to bear. The evil King was trying to get as deep as he could, deeper than Link could stand.  
"Please, stop..." She begged him, sensing he was growing close to orgasm. "Oh, my pretty...I won't stop. I know you like it. Now, lie back and let me do this to you." Ganondorf smirked as he thrusted harder and harder. He gave a grunt as he came deep inside of her. He fell onto her chest and smiled, his perspiring forehead making her breasts wet.

Nine months later, the young Heroine of Time was a mother. Her baby was a healthy baby girl. Mercifully, the baby was a miniature her. She had named her Mercy for that fact. She shielded her from Ganondorf so she wouldn't have to be around his evil influence. Considering the circumstances, she was pretty happy. Her Mercy was a very happy and cheerful baby. Like her Mother, she was suited to the colour green. Things with Zelda never happened unfortunately. She was married to Ganondorf. Link had to be the maid of honour to the woman she wanted to marry, Now, Zelda was Ganondorf's bride, the Queen of Hyrule who had her twins.

Link was sad that she could never be with Zelda. She didn't understand why she had fallen for Ganondorf; no one could actually. People couldn't get their heads around the fact that a beautiful and radiant Princess could ever fall for such a hideous, evil man. It made Link really miserable to think that Zelda was lost to her forever. She had Rochelle. That was all that mattered now. She loved Rochelle. The Gerudo woman could really move her body. She couldn't believe that one of Ganondorf's kind was helping her raise her baby and that she could love her. She loved Rochelle, that was true. Her heart, however, missed Zelda. Deep down, Zelda would own part of her heart. As long as she lived, she always would love her.

***Fin***


End file.
